


Smeared Lipstick on Hatchets

by prince_pqul



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comfort, F/M, Gen, Gore, Intrusive Thoughts, Violent Intrusive Thoughts, Violent Thoughts, also!!, i just tagged that as junko bc we kinda all know that already, intense gore, it should be goody tooshoos, its rlly up to the reader if they are in a relationship, korekiyo's sister is referenced, mikan's lover is also referenced, so if you see them as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_pqul/pseuds/prince_pqul
Summary: Mikan Tsumiki wants nothing more but death to the woman who ruined her lovelife. Korekiyo Shinguji feels the same way, but he doesn't want to hear how Mikan would gore her corpse.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo & Tsumiki Mikan, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Smeared Lipstick on Hatchets

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is the first time ive written mikan, so be nice please :) ,, but! this is my first time writing these two and im surprised there isn't more with them. they make a solid pair, romantic or platonic! regardless, i hope you like this. kinda a self vent(ish) cataloging how it's like with intrusive thoughts. muah ilove u all stay safe :)
> 
> tw // intrusive thoughts, gore, violence

Mikan shuffled on their apartment bed, “Kiyo… I-I want t-to tell you s-something…”

Korekiyo put his hand over hers, delicately holding it, “What is it, Mikan?”

Tears were already pouring from her eyes, her face red. Sharp inhales made it hard for her to talk.

“K-Kiyo… does it… D-Do you… I want…”

She only cried harder. He could feel Mikan’s burning hatred for herself to barely talk. Korekiyo was patient.

Mikan gripped one side of her face, her nails leaving angered indents in her forehead. She stuttered, “K-Kiyo… I… S-Sometimes… I just… I really w-want to…”

The nurse lowered her head, her hand trailing up to her scalp and digging into her hair. Her eyebrows furrowed into frustration, shaking. 

Korekiyo rubbed her hand, “Mikan, you do not need to tell me now if it is this difficult.”

Mikan gave a sob, her voice humming through a low, mangled cry. Korekiyo scootched himself closer, wrapping an arm around her. His hand gently held her other arm, trying to loosen the violent claws to her face.

Mikan, despite her crumbling sobs, started to sputter. “I-I… I j-just r-really _hate her_ …”

Ah. Her.

Korekiyo felt disgust rise in his throat. In youth, Mikan trusted that _foul_ woman. To think someone that vile would ever do something like that to her was aggravating. Most of her tears were shed from thinking of that woman. Korekiyo felt his hands hold Mikan closer.

Korekiyo pressed a small masked kiss to Mikan’s temple, “I know.”

Mikan kept shaking. Small, high pitched whimpers escaped her lips, sputtering from her shaking frame. A small trickle of blood had started to snake down Mikan’s arm, the one that was gripping her face. Korekiyo gently pulled her arm lower to let her grip go. Mikan’s arm didn’t comply. 

“Mikan?” Korekiyo asked.

She didn’t answer his question. Instead, Mikan found herself talking.

“I… I-I hate h-her so much… I c-can’t b-believe she w-would… That s-she could…”

Korekiyo rubbed Mikan’s bloodied arm, “Mikan.”

Mikan kept going, “I just… I just want t-to… S-Sometimes…”

He tried to lean into her field of view, “Mikan. Your head is bleeding.”

There was a pause. Mikan had heard his plea, he was sure, but she was silent. With a moment, her hand relaxed and she brought it away. She stared at her crimson red hand, jarring to see such gore from a nurse. 

Mikan squeezed her hand, blood bubbles popping at the corners of her fist.

“I wish I c-could kill her s-some days…”

Korekiyo paused.

To be honest with himself, his throat started to tighten. He saw himself in Mikan. Similar to her, he also had trouble with… another woman. His sister. On many days, he wished his sister dead as well.

Mikan threatened to break skin by her grip, “I-I r-really love p-people, but I j-just want to… T-To… t-tear her body open… D-Dissect her…”

Korekiyo watched Mikan’s eyes. They were widening. With what, he did not know. A silent hope in Korekiyo wanted her to stop.

“T-To… Find her s-stomach and p-pop it with a needle and w-watch the acid burn h-her muscles. Squeeze her l-lungs until they pop like balloons…”

Her speech was clearing up.

“Tie her neck with a n-noose of her intestines and m-make her eat what was left of her d-damn liver.”

She was now swearing. Korekiyo felt his heart tightening.

“F-Fucking… I w-want to tear her teeth out a-and gouge her eyes out w-with her incisors. [ _Tear her heart in two._ ]”

Korekiyo twitched a hand. Mikan was starting to jog his brain.

“Gore out her arm.”

[ _Choke her with her own hair._ ]

Korekiyo closed his eyes. There was no need to let his mind think.

He mumbled quietly, “Mikan.”

“Use my fingernails to [ _tear at her neck._ ]” [ _Watch her searing hot blood burn her disgusting vocal cords._ ]

“Mikan, stop.”

“[ _Use my fingers to fillé her nose. Cook her ear cartilage into a stew._ ]”

“ **Mikan** ,” He firmly said.

She stopped.

[ _Bleed her corpse out on clotheslines._ ]

Korekiyo had a hand on his face, rubbing an eye. With his other hand, he found it holding his shirt. His heart was racing. It was hard to focus slightly, his head still thinking of [ _smearing her red lipstick over the hook of an anchor_ ].

Mikan gave a small sob, “I-I-I’m s-sorry…”

His eyes focusing back on Mikan, she was now curled into a ball, sobbing harder. Her hands were in her hair. Korekiyo’s eye twitched. For a split second, [ _Mikan’s head was torn in half by a hatchet, dark, black-red blood gurgling from her skull_ ].

Korekiyo’s hands relaxed. They dropped to the sheets of the bed they were sitting on. He took a long, full deep breath.

Korekiyo’s hand found itself on Mikan’s back, “Mikan, are you OK?”

High pitched slivers of noise escaped her shakes, “I-I’m s-sorry, I’m s-sorry… F-Forgive m-m-me…”

His hand hooked around her back and pulled her forward for a hug. Korekiyo felt a split second urge to [ _tear the skin from her arm_ ]. “Mikan, it’s OK. You must vent your feelings at some point.”

Mikan shook her head, “N-No… It’s n-not OK… I k-know you w-want… Y-You have…”

“Shh… I know,” Korekiyo softly cooed. “That is why I make sure to watch myself. All I did was tell you that I was having some trouble.”

Mikan heaved, running out of tears to cry. She fought back a now growing yawn, “Do y-you h-hate m-m-me?”

Korekiyo’s eyes focused on Mikan’s trembling head, struggling to keep upright from growing exhaustion. Sorrow gnawed at his gut. “No. I do not hate you, Mikan. I would never hate you.”

Mikan would have cried, Korekiyo observed, but she only lowered her head lower. It hurt him so much to see her so distraught. Her tears only helped saplings of guilt flourish in his chest.

He watched as Mikan laid against his chest, leaning into his warm sweater. Her fingers flexed like claws, jabbing erratically and threatening to cut the skin on Korekiyo’s nearby arm. Mikan was certainly still screaming in her head, iron tastes and gored muscles smeared across her brain. Korekiyo wished he could help. He had no advice to give for such a problem. After all, he too thought of [ _tearing apart his sister’s horrid eyes and ripping her skin from her skull_ ]. His fingers flexed at the thought.

Korekiyo used a hand to hold her claws, keeping them still as she twitched. Slowly, he stared at Mikan as her breathing slowed. Being so close, he could feel her heartbeat. It was slowing. Korekiyo imagined [ _her blood draining from her nose, her body becoming lifeless_ ], but he figured she was just growing tired. Sobbing and trying to fight urges all day must have been grating at her.

Her hands stopped moving and Korekiyo gently let go. Bandaged fingers held her cheek, pulling her closer to his chest. Coos melted into whispers as Mikan’s face relaxed into sleep. Thumbs rubbed her cheek and Korekiyo slowly, but surely eased Mikan’s sleeping figure into the sheets of their bed. Korekiyo was going to let Mikan nap by herself, but her hands pawed at his sweater, subconsciously begging Korekiyo to join her in sleep. When in slumber, Mikan’s face was so calm. It was so, so sweet.

Why must poison melt her brain? Poison should only sting him. Mikan didn’t deserve its fangs.

With grace, Korekiyo laid down in bed, pulling her small body closer to his. A kiss on the forehead sealed a small nuzzle from Mikan. Korekiyo held Mikan with a silent desire to [ _crush her_ ]. No, Korekiyo. To hug her. A silent desire to hug her.


End file.
